


Merry Fucking Christmas and I Love You, Too, Asshole

by Chasyn



Series: Drabben Holidaze [20]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Grumpy Zach, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Drabben Holidaze [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274174
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Merry Fucking Christmas and I Love You, Too, Asshole

Zach hugged his pillow closer and buried his head against it. He was still asleep. He wasn't awake. Nope. Still blissfully asleep and he wasn't opening his eyes. Nope. No. Nada. The remnants of his dream were still hanging on even though he couldn't exactly remember it. He thought it had something to do with the raptors and a llama and Santa's sleigh but he couldn't remember more than that.

"Zaaaaach." The voice was soft and almost sing-song and whispered into his ear.

Zach still didn't move. He was very determined to not move and to drift back off to the sleep he was still very much having and figure out why there was a llama driving Santa's sleigh.

"Come on, baby. Time to wake up."

Zach shook his head and pulled his pillow over his head. "Go away."

Above him, Owen just laughed. "Nope. Can't do that. See… it's the first Christmas with the love of my life and I'm very muchly looking forward to spending it with him. But he has to be awake to do that. So wake up, it's Christmas."

Zach let out a loud groan and threw it pillow off. "Fine!" He snapped. "Merry Fucking Christmas and I love you, too, asshole."

Owen smiled.


End file.
